Still Love You
by yama-yuuri
Summary: Mencintai Hinata adalah kebahagian tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Namun 'kedatangannya' membuat semuanya menjadi rumit.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™

Pair: Sasuke & Hinata

Warning:

OOC, AU etc.

Chapter 1

Konoha International High School, tempat dimana anak para orang kaya di Jepang belajar. Begitu pun juga dengan Hinata Hyuga, kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha yang kini memandang kosong lapangan basket dimana sang kekasih sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya.

Sasuke telah berkali-kali memasukkan bola kedalam ring, tapi Sasuke tak berniat untuk menyelesaikan permainannya.

"Sasuke, sepertinya Hinata sudah sangat bosan. Sebaiknya temui dia." Ujar salah satu temannya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

Sasuke pun keluar dari lapangan dan menuju ke bangku taman tempat Hinata menunggunya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ujar Hinata lembut seraya memberikan sebotol air dan handuk untuk Sasuke.

"Maaf membuatmu bosan." jawabnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat berbeda. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata seraya merapikan rambut Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau bohong Sasuke, jangan pernah bohong padaku. Kau selalu ingin tau masalahku, tapi kau tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku Sasuke. Katakan padaku Sasuke, apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak ingin Hinata mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan. Sedangkan Hinata menunggu dengan sabar jawaban yang akan diberikan Sasuke. Namun sayang, tak kunjung bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku Sasuke." akhirnya Hinata menyerah dengan kebungkaman Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin bercerita padaku, Aku siap mendengarnya Sasuke." usai mengatakannya Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di bangku taman.

-Still Love You-

KRIIIIIIIIING...

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, seketika seluruh kelas di sekolah itu gaduh oleh ulah siswa dan siswinya.

Hinata memasukkan semua perlatan dan buku-buku sekolahya, dia adalah penyuka ketenangan, karena itulah dia menunggu hingga kelasnya sepi.

Sasuke telah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, menunggu kekasihnya membereskan semua barang-barangnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya yang membuat Hinata kaget.

"Eh, Sasuke. Sudah. Apa kau menunggu lama?" jawab Hinata sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu Hinata." ujarnya sekaligus mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan jari telunjukknya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Awalnya hanya menempel, tetapi Sasuke mulai menggigit bibir bawah Hinata, memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Namun Hinata tak membukanya, dia tidak ingin Sasuke melakukan yang lebih dari itu. Dia pun mendorong pelan dada bidang Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan ciuman mereka.

"Tadi siang kita kan sudah bertemu di taman, kenapa masih merindukankan ku." ujar Hinata seraya mengusap kedua pipi Sasuke.

Dia tahu Sasuke sedang banyak pikiran, tapi Hinata tidak akan memaksa Sasuke untuk menceritakannya. Hinata akan menunggunya. Menunggu Sasuke agar lebih terbuka padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Ayo pulang." ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke keluar gedung sekolah besar tersebut. Sasuke mengikutinya, ia tahu bahwa Hinata belum sepenuhnya mencintainya. Ia tak akan memaksa Hinata untuk sepenuhnya mencintainya. Itu yang dulu pernah ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia juga manusia yang memiliki batas kesabaran. Ia tak bisa terus menerus seperti ini.

-Still Love You-

_-Flashback-_

_"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." kata Sasuke._

_"Kenapa? Kenapa aku?" balas Hinata._

_"Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku." ujar Sasuke penuh keyakinan._

_"Jika aku tidak mencintaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke-san."_

_"Aku akan menunggumu Hinata. Tidak apa-apa jika kau belum bisa mencintaiku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bsa mencintaiku Hinata." ujar Sasuke dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan._

_"Maaf Sa-" ucapanya terpotong karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya_

_"Aku mohon Hinata. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun."_

_"Tolong beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang Sasuke-san." jawab Hinata meminta waktu untuk mempertimbangkan ungkapan perasaan Sasuke padanya._

_"Baiklah. Ku beri kau waktu satu minggu Hinata." ujar Sasuke akhirnya._

_"Aku pergi dulu Sasuke-san. Jaa." pamit Hinata._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sasuke, kenapa waktu itu kau memilihku? Padahal aku bukkan orang yang tepat untukmu." tanya Hinata ketika mereka telah berada dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia mulai menjalankan mobil mewah tersebut menjauhi kawasan sekolah. Ia juga tak tahu, mengapa ia bisa memilih Hinata yang pendiam dan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Ia hanya merasa nyaman saat didekat kekasihnya tersebut. Padahal sudah setahun mereka berdua menjalin hubungan ini, tapi Hinata belum bisa benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Ia juga merasa nyaman jika didekat Sasuke, tapi ia takut.

Ya, Hinata takut jika Sasuke hanya membohonginya. Ia takut apa yang Sasuke utarakan setahun yang lalu hanyalah bohong semata. Ia tak ingin dikecewakan untuk kedua kalinya oleh lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

Karena itulah, ia belum bisa memberikan cintanya pada Sasuke sepenuhnya, ia juga belum bisa percaya pada pemuda ini.

Tapi, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk percaya pada Sasuke. Ia akan berusaha untuk mempercayai pemuda yang selama ini selalu ada disampingnya, pemuda yang telah setia menunggu cintanya terbalaskan.

Sasuke masih fokus pada jalanan yang ada didepanya. Ia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Hingga akhirnya ia mulai membuka pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"Setelah lulus nanti aku akan pergi ke London." ujar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa London? Kenapa kau pergi sejauh itu Sasuke?" Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan pergi meninggalkannya sejauh itu. Ia tau Sasuke kesana bukan untuk bermain atau pun berlibur. Sasuke pergi kesana untuk melanjutkan studinya. Dan setelah itu, Sasuke akan melanjutkan cabang bisnis milik keluarganya yang ada di Jepang.

"Aku kesana karena Ayah yang memintaku Hinata, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya padamu. Maaf, jika aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Bukan tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sedih." ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Jika itu bisa membuat Ayahmu senang. Aku juga ikut senang Sasuke. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di apartemen ku?" jawab Hinata.

"Hn. Sudah lama aku tidak menginap di apartemen mu. bisa lebih tenang disana." balasnya.

-Still Love You-

Konoha Apartment.

"Duduklah. Akuk akan buatkan minum." ujar Hinata seraya masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Ini. Minumlah Sasuke." Hinata menyerahkan segelas jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke, ia pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Hime." Sasuke langsung meminumnya hingga habis. Ia sangat menyukai tomat, ia tak menyukai makanan manis. Bahkan cenderung membencinya, tapi ia akan berusaha memakannya jika yang membuatnya adalah Hinatanya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" sahut Hinata.

"Aku ingin berjanji padaku," ujar Sasuke.

"Berjanji untuk apa Sasuke?" balas Hinata bingung.

Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Hinata, ia mengelusnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati takut Hinatanya terluka.

"Jangan pernah melupakanku apalagi berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain selain diriku. Aku tau kau belum bisa mencintaiku sepenuhnya, tapi kau pernah berjanji padaku akan berusaha mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu." mata Sasuke memancarkan kelembutan saat mengatakannya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut menanggapinya. Ia membalas memegang kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu." ujarnya seraya memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata, ia tahu pasti Hinata tidak akan melupakannya, meskipun Hinata belum memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk Sasuke miliki.

"Terima kasih Hinata." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

-Still Love You-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™

Pair: Sasuke & Hinata

Warning:

OOC, AU, etc

Chapter 2

Suna 20.30

"Ino, aku ingin kau membantu ku," ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah. Ino yang mendengarnya sama sekali tak menanggapi, ia malah sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang akan ia bawa pulang ke Konoha besok.

Pemuda itu masih menunggu jawaban dari teman semasa kecilnya itu. Ia tak peduli dengan temannya yang masih sibuk membereskan barangnya tersebut.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan menolak jika ini menyangkut tentang 'dia', orang sangat kau cintai," ujarnya sekali lagi.

Ino pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menoleh pada pemuda itu. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin mempedulikan permintaan temannya itu. Tapi, karena pemuda tersebut menyangkut pautkan tentang orang yang ia cintai, ia pun penasaran dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pemuda itu selanjutnya.

"Jika kau membantuku, kau bisa mendapatkan 'Dia'. Bagaimana?" tambah pemuda itu.

Ino mulai tertarik dengan apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ino.

"Hanya sebuah rencana kecil yang bisa 'membuatnya' menjadi milikmu," pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Aku tau kau sangat 'menginginkannya', bahkan selama ini 'Dia' selalu menolak mu kan?" uca pemuda berambut merah itu tenang.

"Aku memang sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mendapatkannya, 'dia' sudah memiliki kekasih," jawab Ino menghela napas.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau akan mendapatkannya jika kau mau membantuku," kata pemuda itu meyakinkan Ino untuk mau bekerja sama dengannya.

"Tap-,"

"Sudahlah Ino, percaya saja padaku," potong pemuda itu menyakinkan Ino sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana?" lanjut pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Ino.

Ino tampak berpikir dengan tawaran pemuda itu. Selang beberapa saat, Ino pun menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," jawab Ino mantap.

-Still Love You-

Konoha Apartment 07.00

Hinata memasuki kamarnya, Ia membuka tirai jendelanya agar cahaya matahari pagi masuk ke kamarnya. Setelahnya, ia menuju ranjang untuk membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih betah di alam mimpinya.

"Sasuke bangun, sudah pagi," Hinata mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun," Hinata mencoba mengguncangkannya lagi lebih kencang.

Akhirnya ia pun menyerah, ia mencoba cara terakhir dengan mengecup bibir Sasuke sebentar, ia pun berhasil. Akhirnya Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjapkan mata karena silau sinar matahari masuk ke kedua matanya.

"Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu," ujar Hinata seraya merapikan rambut Sasuke yang kusut.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seraya beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Hinata akhirnya merapikan tempat tidurnya, setelah usai ia pun keluar menuju ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia memutuskan menunggu Sasuke disana sembari membaca koran hari ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah memakai seragamnya lengkap. Hinata berdiri dan mengajak Sasuke untui segera beragkat ke sekolah mereka.

"Ayo berangkat! Jam pertama nanti Anko-sensei, kalau kita terlambat kita bisa dihukum Sasuke," ujar Hinata terburu-buru.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut menggapinya. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Hinata menuju lantai bawah apartemen ini.

Hinata terlihat sangat buru-buru karena jam sudah menujukkan pukul 07.20, sedangkan kelas dimulai sepuluh menit lagi.

Walaupun jarak antara apartemennya dengan sekolah tak terlalu jauh, tetap saja tak bisa membuatnya bersantai. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke erat dan mengajaknya berlari agar cepat sampai di tempat parkir aprtement.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Hinata, kau lupa? mobil ku itu bukan mobil rongsokan yang lambat. Mobil ku itu salah satu yang tercepat di dunia, jadi kau tenang saja," Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata yajg terburu-buru. Ia menarik lembut tangan Hinata.

"Tapi tetap saja Sasuke, kalau nanti jalannya macet kita bisa terlambat," ujar Hinata.

"Kita bisa lewat jalan pintas Hinata," jawab Sasuke.

Hinata pun hanya dapat menghela napas atas ucapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah," ujar Hinata menyerah. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menang jika sudah begini.

-Still Love You-

Hiruk pikuk memenuhi lorong sekolah KIHS ini, semua siswa-siswi sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sedang bergosip, bermain game, mengerjakan tugas, membaca komik, ataupun hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan teman mereka.

Ino berjalan dengan tenang melewati orang-orang di sepanjang lorong sekolah, ia sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang ia pakai. Ia sama sekali tak memedulikan teman-temannya, ada sebagian yang menyapanya namun tak ia hiraukan. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas 3-F, kelas di mana selama 7 bulan ini ia belajar bersama teman-temannya.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, ia pun menuju tempat duduknya yang sudah terisi oleh teman sebangkunya. Dia adalah Sakura, teman kecilnya yang sangat ceria sama seperti dirinya.

"Ohayou Sakura," sapa Ino pada Sakura.

"Ohayou mo Ino, wahhh. Aku sangat merindukan mu, kenapa kau baru pulang? Mana oleh-olehnya?" ujar Sakura senang seraya memeluk Ino.

"Maaf. Aku sangat merindukan nenek ku, jadi baru bisa pulang semalam. Untuk oleh-olehnya, aku belum sempat membawanya. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan, maaf ya Sakura. Besok aku janji akan membawanya," ujarnya dengan menyesal karena lupa membawa oleh-oleh untuk Sakura.

"Yah... Padahal aku sudah menunggunya. Ya sudahlah, tapi besok jangan sampai lupa membawanya yaa!" ujar Sakura penuh semangat.

KRIIIIING…

Obrolan mereka pun terhenti karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Ino dan Sakura duduk ke bangku mereka.

Hari ini pelajaran pertama di kelas mereka adalah Geografi, Asuma-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Semua siswa pun duduk dengan rapi dan tak ada yang berani bersuara, karena Asuma-sensei adalah salah satu guru tergalak di sekolah itu.

-Still Love You-

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah danau konoha yang indah, ia tak menghiraukan Hinata yang sedari tadi memarahinya karena Sasuke membawa kesini, bukan ke sekolah. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang kesal.

"Sasuke kenapa kita kesini? Kita harus sekolah, aku tidak mau bolos. Sasuoe cepat jalankan mobilnya!" Hinata menarik ujung baju Sasuke. Ia terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang membuatnya harus bolos sekolah hari ini.

"Kita sudah terlambat Hinata, jadi untuk apa kita sekolah," Sasuke mnyeringai melihat wajah kesal Hinata.

Ia melepas ikatan rambut Hinata dan mengacaknya pelan, ia selalu menyuruh Hinata untuk mengikat rambutnya, ia memberikan ikat renda berwarna lavender untui mengikat rambut Hinata. Ia tak mau semua orang menikmatik keindahan rambut Hiatanya. Hanya dia yang boleh melihat dan menyentuh rambut Hinata, sebenarnya Hinata tak mau mengikat rambutnya, tetapi Sasuke terus memaksanya untui mengikat rambutnya. Dan akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau cantik Hinata," ucap Sasuke lembut sembari mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Aku suka rambut mu. Aku tidak mau kau melepas ikatan rambut ini di depan semua orang, kecuali aku Hinata," Sasuke menghirup aroma rambut Hinata yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kita ke sekolah sekarang," lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi kita sudah terlambat Sasuke," ujar Hinata lesu.

"Ikat rambut mu dan pegangan yang erat," ujar Sasuke.

Setelah Hinata selesai mengikat rambutnya, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Hinata yang kaget langsung berpegangan dengan erat.

-Still Love You-

Sesorang mengetuk kelas 3-A yang otomatis mengganggu Anko yang sedang mengajar.

"Masuk," perintah Anko.

"Maaf kami terlambat Sensei," ucap Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Hari ini ku maafkan kalian, jangan ulangi lagi," ujar Anko pada keduanya.

Anko melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis rumus matematika di papan. Selang beberapa menit, pintu kembali terbuka dengan kehadiran seorang guru berambut perak dengan pemuda berambut merah.

"Anko-sensei, kelas ini kedatangan murid pindahan dari Suna" ujar Kakashi pada Anko.

"Hn, masuklah. Dan terima kasih Kakashi-sensei," perintah Anko pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah itu masuk ke dalam kelas, matanya mencari-cari sosok yang sangat ia inginkan.

"Ehem. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Anko pada pemuda itu.

"Hn. Namaku...

-Still Love You-

TBC

ありがとうございます terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™

Pair: Sasuke & Hinata

Warning:

OOC, AU, etc

Chapter 3

"Ehem. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Anko pada pemuda itu.

"Hn. Namaku Akasuna Sasori. Mohon bantuannya!" Sasori meperkenalkan dirinya. Ia memandang seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan pemuda berambut raven itu.

Ia menyeringai, setelah ini mereka tak akan bisa melakukannya lagi.

"Duduklah di belakang," Anko-sensei menyuruh Sasori untuk duduk di bangku kosong bagian belakang dekat jendela. Tempat yang sangat strategis.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasori.

KRIIIIIING.…

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, semua murid menghela napas lega mendengarnya. Badan mereka terasa kaku karena selama pelajaran berlangsung mereka sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai tadi. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian, selamat beristirahat." Anko-sensei meninggalkan kelas yang mulai ramai itu.

"Hahh... Akhirnya selesai juga," ucap salah satu murid di kelas itu.

"Hinata, aku lapar." ucap Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Kau makan dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Disini saja tidak apa-apa." ujar Sasuke.

"Sasori-kun kau mau makan dengan ku tidak?" ujar Shion menggoda Sasori.

"Aku mau saja. Tapi maaf, aku tidak lapar." Sasori beranjak dari bangkunya, ia tak peduli dengan gerutuan Shion.

'Setelah ini akan ku buat hancur hubungan kalian.' ujar Sasori dalam hati saat melewati bangku Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Ia sengaja menyenggol bahu Hinata saat akan memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut.

Taak.

Sumpit Hinata jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke memnadang tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Sasori memandang Hinata dengan wajah penuh penyesalan yang dibuat-buat.

"Di mana mata mu? Apa kau sengaja?" desis Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, lagi pula dia sudah minta maaf." ujar Hinata menenangkan Sasuke.

"Tapi Hinata," Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatapnya seakan memohon padanya untuk tidak melanjutkan masalah kecil ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori-san, kalau kau mau keluar, silahkan saja. Ini hanya masalah kecil." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasori. Namun senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman yang sering ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Hinata," ujar Sasori. Ia menyeringai saat Hinata membela dirinya di depan Sasuke.

Setelah berterimakasih pada Hinata, Sasori pun menuju pintu keluar untuk menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

"Kau terlalu baik padanya Hinata," Sasuke kesal dengan kebaikan Hinata pada murid baru di kelasnya itu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Bukankah dengan begini, kau bisa menyuapiku. Hm?" Sasuke mendengus kecil mendengarnya.

"Yah, terserah kau saja Hinata. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang itu. Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu," Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke menarik tengkuk Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata lembut. Ciuman yang mendadak itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan mencoba melepas ciuman itu. Namun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata, meminta akses lebih.

Pasrah, Hinata akhirnya membuka bibirnya. Membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang ia inginkan padanya. Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata lembut, Hinata pun membalas ciuman Sasuke. Bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu. Boleh aku pinjam Sasuke sebentar?" ujar Naruto serius.

"Ada apa Naruto. Jka kau ingin bicara denganku, disini saja." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam karena telah mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Hinata.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, ini sangat penting. Boleh kan Hinata?" Naruto menatap Hinata meminta persetujuan. Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Ikutlah dengan Naruto-kun Sasuke," Hinata membujuk Sasuke untuk mengikuti Naruto. Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto.

…

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Naruto?" ujar Sasuke tak sabar.

"Itachi-nii bilang, ibumu sakit dan terus memanggil namamu. Dia ingin kau pulang Sasuke," ujar Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.

Sasuke kembali memasuki kelas dengan wajah muram, Hinata yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Hinata mengenggam jemari Sasuke.

"Kaa-san sakit Hinata, aku ingin menjenguknya nanti. Kuharap kau mau ikut denganku," Sasuke memeluk Hinata, ia menyesap aroma lavender dari rambut sang kekasih. Aroma lavender yang menguar itu sedikit membuatnyab tenang.

"Hari ini aku ada urusan Sasuke. Maaf, bukannya aku tidak ingin menjenguk Ibumu. Tapi urusan ini sangat penting, maaf ya Sasuke." Hinata menatap Sasuke lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan makan siang kita?" Sasuke menarik Hinata kembali ke bangku mereka untuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka yang sempat tertunda.

…

KRIIIIIING…

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid di sekolah itu menghela napas lega. Inilah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu saat siang, yaitu bel pulang sekolah. Bel yang dapat menyelamatkan otak mereka dari berbagai rumus, rangkuman dan lain sebagainya. Bel yang juga ditunggu oleh sebagian murid yang akan mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler mereka masing-masing.

"Hinata, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, tidak apa-apa kan?" Sasuke menatap Hinata lembut. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengantar Hinata, tapi ia harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, Ibumu lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang. Lagipula aku bisa naik taksi," Hinata merapikan rambut Sasuke yang berantakan dan mengecup pipinya.

"Sekarang pergilah, Ibumu pasti sudah menunggu. Jangan lupa meminta maaf," Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia ingin Sasuke berbaikan dengan Ibunya.

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapinya. 'Seandainya Tou-san tahu, bahwa wanita yang kucintai sangat baik seperti malaikat.' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku pergi dulu Hinata," Sasuke mencium kening Hinata dan segera pergi untuk menjenguk ibunya.

…

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" ujar seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ah tidak perlu Sasori-san, aku bisa naik taksi. Lagipula rumah kita kan-"

"Aku tinggal di Konoha Apartment," ujar Sasori memotong ucapan Hinata. Ia tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Benarkah? Aku juga tinggal di sana,"

"Jadi kau mau pulang bersamaku kan? Arah kita sama, daripada kau naik taksi, lebih baik denganku saja." Sasori menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memohon.

"Baiklah," Hinata mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Mungkin dengan begini, ia bisa berteman dengan Sasori.

"Ayo," Sasori menarik dan menggandeng tangan Hinata. Ia akan memulai rencana yang telah ia susun dan menjadikan Hinata miliknya. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya bersama orang lain. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah Sasuke. Ya, ia akan merebut Hinata dari Sasuke. Hinata akan menjadi miliknya apapun caranya.

…

Sasori membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata saat mereka sampai di lapangan parkir.

"Silahkan masuk Hime," Hinata tersipu mendengar Sasori memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Terima kasih Sasori. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa membukanya sendiri." ujar Hinata lembut. Ia tak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Tidak masalah Hinata, lagipula aku suka. Sekarang masuklah," Sasori tersenyum lembut. Ia mendorong Hinata untuk segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Hinata.

Sasori menutup pintu mobilnya, ia beranjak menuju pintu satunya dan segera masuk ke dalam. Ia tersenyum ke arah Hinata sebelum menjalankan mobil sport miliknya.

…

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar ibunya dirawat, ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaan ibunya. Kamar itu terlihat sunyi karena sang penghuni sedang beristirahat.

Sasuke meletakkan bunga itu di meja dekat ranjang. Ia meraih tangan Mikoto, menggenggamnya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku datang Kaa-san, cepatlah sembuh." ujar Sasuke.

"Tou-san, Nii-san dan semua orang ingin Kaa-san sembuh, begitupun denganku. Jadi kumohon cepatlah sembuh. Aku pergi dulu Kaa-san," Sasuke mengecup kening ibunya.

Sasuke bukannya tak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Namun ia masih belum siap bertatap muka dengan ibunya. Jadi lebih baik ia segera pergi sebelum ibunya bangun.

Sasuke akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang masih terlelap. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, maka dari itu ia melajukan mobilnya menuju Konoha Apartment. Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar cepat sampai ke tempat Hinata.

…

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu?" tanya Hinata saat sampai di depan pintu apartement miliknya pada Sasori.

"Tidak perlu Hinata. Lagipula aku sudah lapar, jadi aku permisi dulu." ujar Sasori. Ia hampir meninggalkan Hinata dan kembali ke apartementnya, namun langkah terhenti saat Hinata menawarkan makan malam untuknya.

"Kebetulan aku masak banyak tadi pagi. Aku ingin kau makan denganku, itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu karena sudah memberiku tumpangan." Hinata tersenyum lembut. Hinata ingin membalas kebaikan Sasori yang telah memberinya tumpangan dengan mengajaknya makan malam.

"Tidak perlu Hinata, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Dan lagi, kekasihmu pasti marah," Sasori menolak tawaran itu dengan halus. Ia tak ingin terlalu cepat dekat dengan Hinata.

"Ehem. Maaf mengganggu, tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa menerima tamu yang belum dia kenal sama sekali. Jadi lebih baik, sekarang kau pergi." Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan Sasori.

"Sasuke, dia hanya mengantarku." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin ada keributan di sana hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hinata, Sasuke. Permisi," Sasori berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata mengambil kunci apartementnya dari dalam tas, ia pun membuka pintu apartementnya dan masuk ke dalam bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang saat pintu telah tertutup. Ia menghirup aroma rambut Hinata yang begitu menenangkan.

Hinata membelai punggung tangan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum mengingat begitu posesifnya Sasuke jika ia dekat dengan pria lain.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibumu? Kau sudah menjenguknya kan," tanya Hinata. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berbalik hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia tsrsenyum lembut.

"Kaa-san sedang istirahat saat aku ke sana," Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata dan membelai pipi merona itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau tunggu sampai beliau bangun? Harusnya kau tidak ke sini Sasuke." Hinata menatap kedua oniks Sasuke lembut.

"Aku lapar," ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mau kubuatkan apa? Sup miso?" Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang tak ingin membahas masalah keluarganya.

"Terserah kau saja. Apapun yang kau buat selalu enak," Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Kalau begitu mandilah, kau bau Sasuke." ujar Hinata lembut. Ia beranjak menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan pagi tadi.

…

"Hime," Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Ia menciumi tengkuk gadis itu, membuatnya menelengkan kepala karena merasakan geli.

"Ada apa Sasuke, apa kau lapar? Bukankah tadi kita sudah makan," Hinata mengusap pipi kanan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Bukan Hime. Aku ingin begini selamanya," Sasuke menopangkan dagunya di bahu kanan Hinata.

"Aku juga Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Hinata lembut.

"Hime," Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Ia mengusap bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Lama mereka berpandangan, hingga jarak diantara keduanya hilang. Bibir mereka menyatu, saling melumat satu sama lain. Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala bridal style tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya menuju ranjang.

Sasuke merebahkan Hinata, ia menggigit lembut bibir Hinata, membuat gadis itu mengerang.

"Ssaukee," Hinata mendorong pelan dada bidang Sasuke.

Hinata terengah-engah karena ulah Sasuke yang tak mau melepas ciuman mereka. Sasuke mengusap bibir Hinata yang bengkak akibat lumatannya yang sedikit kasar.

"Kepalaku pusing Sasuke, aku ingin istirahat." ujar Hinata.

Pandangannya sedikit kabur karena pusing yang menderanya. Hinata baru ingat, ia belum meminum obatnya hari ini. Ia pun membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan segera menutup kedua matanya.

"Oyasumi Hime," Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata. Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut tidur bersama Hinata.

…

ありがとうございます

Maaf kalo fict nya membosankan dan kurang maksimal.

Aku kehabisan ide. RnR :)


End file.
